SLAP
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: I was fishing around old files on the ol' laptop, and I came up with this! VERY OLD. like, preDH, but, apparently, still sticks to canon. Ron  Hermione Ginny  Harry pairings. ENJOY!


_Slap_

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Ron had made her extremely angry. She thrust her hand out at Ron's face, and slapped his skin with force. She looked at Ron's face. It had a red mark where her fingers were. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"My God, Ron, I'm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Tears started pouring out of Hermione's eyes. Ron gently touched his red skin.

"Well, if you didn't want to do that, then you wouldn't have. I didn't know you were so protective of _Vicky_." Ron sneered.

"No, Ron, that isn't true! Can you just stop talking about Viktor like that!" screeched Hermione. Harry had stopped kissing Ginny to watch. After the final battle, they all had gone back to school, and they were LOVING IT. Ron and Hermione were still not together, and still had their famous rows. This one was about what else, Viktor Krum. Hermione walked around the common room.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "I think it might me good if we both left."

"Yeah," responded Harry, He said. He kissed her, then got out of the chair they both were in. He grabbed her hand and led her to her dormitory.

"G'night, Gin." He said, and at the stairs, he gave her a more passionate kiss then before getting up, and they both walked off to their bedrooms. Harry could still hear the fighting as he got in his four-poster bed. He stayed up to listen.

"Ronald Weasley, he is NOT my boyfriend! He never was, and he never will be!" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah, but you forgot one little thing?" Ron shouted back, equally as loud.

"Yeah, well what?" Screamed Hermione, even louder.

"You were his date to that RUDDY YULE BALL!" Ron screamed.

"Do you want to know why I was his date?" Hermione said, even louder.

"'Cause you fancy him, that's why! Hermione, it's obvious!" Screeched Ron.

"No, I do NOT fancy him, Ron. I only went with him to the ball because I wanted to make you jealous! I admit, the was a little infatuation at first, but he never was my boyfriend!" Hermione screamed. Ron went completely silent. Harry guessed this was of shock. He heard walking, and then tried to go to sleep, not wanting to hear the conversation afterwards. He couldn't help it, though, he listened just a little more.

"Hermione… you… I… jealous?" said Ron, apparently confused.

"Umm… yeah." Hermione said, turning a light shade of red.

Harry then, from a tired day of Quidditch and Hogsmeade, feel asleep. He didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the conversation.

In the common room…

Ron's ears had already turned red. He sat down on the sofa, and Hermione sat next to him. He awkwardly put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him, and smiled. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"So…err… Hermione… you fancy…me?" said Ron, his voice going and octave higher on the word 'me'.

"Well, when you put it that way… I guess I do… err… fancy… you." Replied Hermione, sheepishly looking away, "I should go." She stood up, and Ron pulled her back down.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Ron?" said Hermione, turning more red as it dawned on her that she told Ron her feelings that she kept deep down inside. Ron cleared his throat, and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. His blue eyes seemed to be making a decision. What happened next, no body could have expected. Hermione stood up, and so did Ron.

"Ron, I'm sorry about--" But her sentence was stopped. Ron grabbed Hermione's waist, and kissed her, softly and gently. When he pulled away, she smiled.

"Ron, umm, you _do_ know what you just did, right?" asked Hermione, and when he nodded, she grinned even more. _She has the most beautiful smile_, thought Ron. He immediately bent back down, and kissed her, with more passion and vigor. He had waited 4 years for this, and he wasn't going away with just _one_ measly kiss. Hermione kissed him back. They both were giggling so loud that Harry woke up. _Oh, God, I bet it's one of those 2__nd__ year couples up. I better go tell them to be quiet_.

Harry slipped on his robe, and walked down the stairs to the common room. What he found, he wasn't that much surprised at. Ron and Hermione, lying down on the couch together, kissing passionately. Harry's cheek's burned red at this sight though. Ron's hands where under her shirt, apparently fumbling with a clasp of some sort. Hermione moaned with pleasure._ I should NOT be seeing this!_ Harry thought. _I should NOT be seeing this!_ Hermione bent down to fiddle with Ron's belt. Harry covered his mouth, when Ron had let her undo his pants.

Harry quickly ran back up the stairs. When he got to the boy's dormitory, he slammed the door closed with such force, that he awoke Seamus and Dean.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Asked Dean, poking his head through the curtains.

"N-n-nothing." Gasped Harry. He never expected this out of Ron and Hermione. Sure, they've wanted a go at each other for years, but, as far as he knew, this was the first time they had kissed.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Seamus, opening his curtains.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm sure." Said Harry, and he walked over to his bed and fell onto it. Seamus shrugged at Dean, and they both went back into their bed.

Harry took off his robe, and thinked. _Well, they are eighteen. But, this is too quick._ He heard a woman's soft moan from the common room, and then someone mutter "Hermione, oh, Hermione…" Harry froze, trying to get these thought out of his head. He hastily fell asleep after awhile.

About an hour later, Ron walked in the common room, with a bounce in his step. He had told his feelings to Hermione, and they both had _almost_ actually had sex. He could remember every bit of the conversation.

_They were on the couch in the common room. Hermione's bra was undone, and Ron's pants were zipped down. Ron didn't feel this was right, though. He stopped Hermione._

_"Hermione, we can't do this. We've gotta stop." Ron said._

_"Good, I was thinking the exact same thing." Responding Hermione. She fixed her bra while Ron zipped his pants. She stood up, but fell onto the sofa._

_"Hermione! What's wrong?" Asked Ron._

_"My…my… leg…I think I pulled something." She said._

_"Well, let me give you a massage." He took her leg, pulled her pants up, and softly rubbed her leg. She moaned softly. After her massage, she insisted to give Ron a massage. He muttered her name a lot during that massage. After they were done, they said goodnight._

_"Goodnight, Ron."_

_"Goodnight Hermione." Said Ron. He slowly moved in for a kiss. They had kissed for a moment, and both went up to their beds_.

Ron had instantly fallen asleep after thinking about their massages.

The next morning, Harry had woken up to an empty dormitory. He walked out into the common room, and found Ron and Hermione kissing. His cheeks burned red at the thought of last night. What they were doing was just … vile. They both were in one of the armchairs. The sofa was open, and so was the other armchair. Harry chose the armchair, over the couch, remembering what had happened last night on the sofa.

"Umm, hello?" Said Harry tentatively, looking at his two best friends. There was a loud 'pop' and both of them looked at Harry.

"Oh my God! Harry! Uhh, I can explain. See after our argument, when you and Ginny went to bed, we sorta worked things out." Said Hermione, rather fast.

"Uhh, yeah, and after we worked things out, we had a good rub after it!" Said Ron. Harry's neckline was turning red. _They are telling me about their sex!_ Thought Harry.

"My legs hurt a little, though Ron. You didn't have to be that rough."

"Well, I guess after what you did to me, we are even!" said Ron. "I mean that swirl-thing was awesome." Harry couldn't take it anymore. One more comment about their sex last night, and he would explode. He was rather glad the common room was empty.

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot of practice. In fact, I think doing it for a job would be awesome. I mean--"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT? IT IS JUST… GROSS!" screamed Harry. He stood up and paced. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS. YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED! DOING IT IN THE COMMON ROOM! REALLY! I SAW YOU TWO!" Screamed Harry. He looked at his two friends, and they were laughing.

"THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS! I MEAN, KISSING IS OK, BUT HAVING… UGHH… I EVEN HATE TO SAY IT! HAVING… _SEX_… IN THE COMMON ROOM WHEN ANYBODY COULD WALK ON IN ON YOU TWO!"

"Harry!" said Hermione, but Harry kept on screaming.

"YOU GUYS SOUNDED LIKE THOSE SILLY LITTLE 2ND YEARS WHO COME DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT OT PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE! GIGGLING AND CRAP! I HEARD YOU MOAN Hermione! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Harry shouted at them. Ron's face was anxious, but Hermione was cracking up.

"Harry, we weren't having sex! We were massaging each other!" said Hermione, in between giggle fits.

"You—what?" said Harry sitting down on the chair again. "But… I…you…kissing…clasps…. pants… moaning!" said Harry.

"Harry, we almost did, but then Hermione got a cramp, and I massaged her legs!" said Ron. Harry couldn't take it.

"I'm going for a nap." Harry said shortly, and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey," said Ron, "At least he doesn't know what we did this morning!" This put Hermione into another fit of giggles, and they walked hand-in-hand to the entrance hall. After all, they gave each other back rubs


End file.
